Some Hearts
by Cali Sunshine23
Summary: AU Alternate Universe. Hermione Granger, a 7th year Ravenclaw, seems to be falling deeper for Harry Potter. But what if something, more like someone, gets in the way?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey, yeah I decided to start another story because I was bored. This si going to be a little different and yeah. I'm still going to continue my last one, but I have **major** writer's block so if you wanna send me ideas, that'd be wonderful.

Disclaimer: Nothing belings to me **but** the plot. Kinda. for _similar_ stories..?

Hoookay. Introducing the new fic. It's obviously AU **Alternate Universe! **because Hermione is in Ravenclaw. It basically explains why Luna is a 7th Year. I would say Cho would be made a 7th year because she would be held back for being shallow, but that's kinda harsh. So let's just say she had a late birthday in this story, okay? Hermione's already got the thing for Harry, but now how will he get the same feelings back? Well that's what the story's for, isn't it?

Here's a Character Thing

**Harry Potter- 7th year Gryffindor. Quidditch Captain.  
****Hermione Granger- 7th year Ravenclaw. Intellect…person.  
****Luna Lovegood- 7th year Ravenclaw. Hermione's best friend.  
****Ronald Weasley- 7th year Gyffindor . Harry's Bestfriend  
****Ginny Weasley- 6th Year Gryffindor. Ron's little sister, Luna and Hermione's Friend.  
****Cho Chang- 7th Year Ravenclaw. Evil Meanie?.**

….Causal Mentions….

Draco Malfoy 

**Cho's friend** _Marionnrfpsfue_  
**(don't feel like looking it up right now)**

_**Warning: Chapter May be Blunt.**_

**………………………………………………**

Hermione Granger woke up as the sunbeams started to peer through her window. The school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry had just started, and as expected, she had made Head Girl. She had been the first Head Girl from Ravenclaw in the last decade, which made her very proud.

Hermione had always been a studious girl ever since she was little. So studious, that she never made that much friends, so she felt different from everyone else. But when she finally got her Hogwarts letter, she knew that was the reason why she was so different and where she rightfully belonged.

For her first year at Hogwarts, Hermione dedicated all her time to studies, making her the top of her class. The very next year, she finally met her best friend, Luna Lovegood. Luna and her had met when Luna came and first sat next to her at the welcoming feast. From then on they became good friends. Being under the influence of Hermione, Luna became very smart. And finally at the end of first semester, she was moved up to Hermione's level.

Although Hermione was not as serious about her studies as she was in the past, she had always maintained her rank as top of the class. Hermione was also well liked among her class, for also being known as sweet and shy. She was kind to mostly anyone who was kind to her.

Which bring us to the subject of Ms. Cho Chang. The only person at Hogwarts that Hermione had really every disliked. She saw her as one of the most shallow people she knew. But Cho torementing her is probably why she disliked her so much. Hermione never really like to say she hated her, because she thought the word 'hate' was too strong of a word.

The only secret Hermione has ever really had was her secret crush on Harry Potter, Gryffindor quidditch star. She doesn't really know how it started. The only thing Hermione could remember was one day in third year when she had dropped her usual pile of books coming out of the library and he had stopped to help her and she immediately fell for those green eyes. But she also new in reality it would never really happen so she usually just shrugged it off.

**Flashback**

_"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Third year Hermione said as she scurried down the hall to her next class. She had accidentally forgotten to set her alarm clock the night before because she was up studying and fell asleep reading a book. _

_Blinded by her rush to get to class, she failed to notice another person going down the hall right at her. But before she could to anything, it had been to late. With a loud 'thud' and 'bang' her books and herself fell to the floor._

_"Oops, I'm s-so sorry" She apologized quickly, starting to gather all her books._

_"No, it was my fault. Here let me help" Hermione looked up to see who it was and suddenly flushed. It was Harry Potter of the Gryffindor house. She felt a spark when they went to go pick up the same book, but tried to ignore it. Yet, she couldn't help but think if he felt it too._

_"No, I was too much in a hurry. It's my fault" They both stood up and he handed __her a book. As she took the book she looked up at his face to say thank you, but was caught by the most intense green eyes she had ever seen in her life._

_"T-thanks" Hermione finally stuttered. _

_"Well, I better get to class" Harry said. "See you around, Hermione"_

_"Okay, bye" Hermione replied back, surprised and yet was slightly thrilled that he knew her name."_

**End Flashback**

Getting out of bed, Hermione started her daily routine. Get up, choose clothes, go shower, get dressed and go with Luna to go eat breakfast. She met Luna on the way down, smiled and greeted good morning to her.

"Good morning" was what Luna replied back. "So, what do we have today?"

Hermione glanced down at their schedule. "Um, we have Potions with the Gryffindors, Herbology with Slytherins, and I have Arithmacy: Level 4. But you have Divinations: Level 4" Hermione scrunched up her nose at the thought of her most disliked subject.

"Aw, c'mon. It's not even that bad." Luna said, seeing this. Hermione just sighed as they passed through the oak doors of the Great Hall. Hermione look up to see the enchanted ceiling had been made into a lovely clear blue sky day, which seemed to lighten her mood.

Luna and her sat down in their normal spots, facing all the other tables. "So are you going to the Hogsmeade trip this weekend? I think I might go and start my Christmas shopping" Luna asked, trying to start conversation after a silence.

"Yes probably. I haven't had a chocolate frog in a long time" replied Hermione glancing over at Harry at the Gryffindor table, then mentally scolding herself.

All of a sudden her thoughts were interrupted when cold pumpkin juice was spilled on her lap. She looked up to see who the culprit was and it was no one other than Chang. _'Wow, sounds like a James Bond movie for a second there' _Hermione quickly thought going back to the pumpkin juice and glaring at Cho.

Cho just look at her innocently and said "Oops, sorry about that." Then started a fit of giggling and went to sit next to her friends. Hermione quickly did a cleaning spell and look up at Luna.

"You know, for years I've been trying to figure out why Chang had been torturing us, or even just me." Hermione complained pouring herself another cup of punmpkin juice and setting it a little further away.

"Hey, even the smartest people can't figure out some things" Luna replied back. Hermione gave her a look. Luna continued "Hey, all I'm saying is that maybe it could be on little gesture you could've done in the past that set her off. You never know. You could've gave her a Snobblewick when you had a cold or something"

Not bothering to ask what a _Snobblewick_ was, Hermione decided to not continue the subject, but to open her Arithmacy book to check over what she would be reviewing today.

**………………………………………………**

**Yeah, so that was intro chapter basically. So hopefully you get it. If you don't read over…or…figure it out. But yeah. Small over view**

**Hermione's a 7th year Ravenclaw along with bestfriend Luna and rival Cho Chang. She like Harry Potter, who happens to be in the Gryffindor house along with his best friend Ron Weasley ,and Luna and Hermione's friend Later in the story, Ginny Weasley. Hermione is making some attempts with the help of friend but evil Cho is in the way. **

**Mmkay? We got it now? Good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter might be a little bit boring, but I'm saving a part for the next chapter. And I might add a little part of Harry's side to the next chapter too. If I don't it'll probably be in the chapter after that. Mmkay? Sound good? Goooood. **

**  
…………………………………..  
**

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, are you two paying attention?" Professor Severus Snape snapped, as he usually did.

"Yes Professor Snape" They both said glumly at the same time, pausing their game of tic-tac toe.

"Okay then, if you two were so focused, what is the one ingredient that you can't put with the Eagle Talon and the Chunp Plant acid?" Snape tested them, fully knowing that they would most likely not know the answer.

But as usual, Hermione struck her hand into the air, of course knowing the rightful answer. But Snape rarely called on her anyway. "Put your hand down Ms. Granger," he commanded turning his attention back to Harry and Ron.

Finally, after a long awkward silence, Ron answered, "….Marsh mellows?". Harry just hit Ron's should, Hermione groaned inwardly, and Luna…had a dreamy look in her eye? _'Weird…'_ Hermione thought.

"Well, even a nimrod would know that's the wrong answer" Snape said, his eyes turning into slits. "Detention, both of you. This Friday night. For…playing tic tac toe."

Hermione finally decided to stand up for them. "But we didn't even learn about those things today!"

"Ms. Granger" Snape started saying as he turned to face her. "You are to join them for speaking out of turn." Hermione opened her mouth to say another thing, but Luna next to her nudged her stomach to signify not to make it worse.

But the only thing Hermione could think about was a Friday night with Harry. And Ron of course. _'But more importantly Harry'_ her mind added.

…………………………………

As soon as they got out of class Hermione said, "Ugh, I hate that Snape. It's not fair that they were questioned like that on a subject we haven't even learned yet! And he gave me detention to!"

"Calm down Hermione" coaxed Luna as they headed for lunch. "You know how Snape is. You'll probably forget this whole ordeal in two days." As soon as they entered the hall, Hermione dropped the subject. For now.

Quickly, Hermione's eyes led to Harry, only to find Cho openly flirting with him. She tried to hide her jealousy, she started to shuffle a load of food onto her plate.

"Geez, Hermione, planning to go into hibernation?" Luna joked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione shrugged. "No, I just had a small breakfast and I just happen to be hungry. Is that a problem?"

"Nope, it's just…not you."

Hermione did her famous sigh and eye roll as she took a bite of her meal and glanced back over at Harry at Cho. Seeing Harry smiling and Cho giggling did not make her very happy. Then Cho looked over and gave her a smug look.

_'Oh no…Oh no she didn't just give me that look!' _Hermione thought with a scandalized look on her face.

"Umm, are you okay Hermione?" a fellow 7th year Ravenclaw, Mandy Brosthrow asked.

Hermione couldn't help but turn red for being caught and replied a quick no and returned to her food. Luna just gave her a strange glance and followed her example.

About ¼ through her meal, Hermione was suddenly full. "I think I'm going to go to the library a bit before Herbology."

"Alright" Luna replied, mind obviously somewhere else. It looked like she was just daydreaming. Hermione gave her one last look and walked out of the great hall.

Halfway there, someone came up to Hermione and pushed up against her shoulder, enough the make the books in her hands fall out. When Hermione looked to see who, it had of course, been Cho.

"Sorry, not" Cho said in a snobbish way, looking down at Hermione in distain as she picked up her books. Hermione just looked up at her and glared at her to go away, but Cho didn't move.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked coldly, no longer wanting her there.

"I just wanted to set some ground rules" Cho said, getting to the point. Ignoring Hermione's face expression, she continued. "Harry is mine. Okay? I saw you in there trying to look at him. Well, don't. Someone of _his_ status would not be interested in someone like **you**. Got it?"

Hermione's face got red with anger. It was one thing to knock her books down (library books, may I add!), but to set these 'ground rules'? Ohh, no. "Well, don't worry Chang. I'm not interested in Potter. And I don't really know what 'look' you're talking about. You need to get some glasses because you're obviously seeing things." And without waiting for Cho's response, she stormed off heading for the library.

All through the rest of the day, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about what Cho had said. What did she mean by 'someone like me'? _'Am I really that…booky-ish?'_ she thought. _'or is it just Cho trying to get to me…again_?' By the time dinner was over and she and Luna were in the common room, she just had to get an opinion. And who other to get an opinion from their best friend?

"Luna?" Hermione said, glancing across the table at her.

"Yes?" Luna replied, not bother to look up from a problem she was working on.

"Am I…extremely…bookish? Like, **extremely**?" Scolding her self for her lack of vocabulary, she silently awaited Luna's reply.

"Hermione, where did this come from?" Luna sighed . This wasn't very Hermione like. Hermione wouldn't care what other people thought, only if she was comfortable with it.

"No where. I was just wondering." Hermione lied. She knew if she told Luna that Cho told her, she would have said it's just Cho and to ignore it. And anyways, she wanted a real opinion.

"Not really Hermione. You aren't as bad as you were in your second year as far as I'm concerned. You just happen to be a very intelligent person that happens to study and get good grades. You're not even that bookish" Luna comforted, hoping this had solved her friend's problem.

Luna's had been right, for Hermione relaxed as she thought about what she had said. _'Ha, of course. Anyways, why should I think about what Cho said'_ She thought. Then now all she had to worry about was the detention with Harry tomorrow evening…

……………………………………

**A/n: So there ya go. The second chapter. Yay ) I'm so proud. Ya as I said up there, this chapter was kinda boring. You're prolly like 'Kinda! I didn't know I could fall asleep and read at the same time!'. But yeah, more happening next chapter. Pinkie Promise!**


End file.
